


Just This Once

by flutterfaery



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterfaery/pseuds/flutterfaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is a big time actress and Cosima a YouTuber. They both get cast in a short film set to film for only a few short months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Delphine picked up her phone as it chimed, flopping onto the couch with a water bottle in her hand. She opened her email and rolled her eyes. Her agent, again. She took a drink and set the Voss bottle in the coaster on the coffee table, designed to perfectly hold the oddly shaped small round bottles, before actually reading the message. It was the same stuff as normal, a part he'd found for her; what it was, how much it was, who the director was (although she had to admit she'd never heard of him before, which was odd). Then she spotted two words that immediately had her dialing. 

"Short film?!" She practically screamed at Hayden. He didn't deserve that. She lowered her voice, but kept it firm. "I have never done a short film. Even when I was first starting out. They don't pay very well, they don't get much coverage, they overall aren't as good as big pictures. Why would you give me a short film role?"

"It's not a bad role." Delphine tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and leaned back on the couch as she heard her agent take a drink, probably a Sam Adams. "It's a wonderful story. Two people thrown together, not supposed to fall in love, and they do anyway, against all odds. And of course there's tragedy, they go through problems and question their love for each other." He paused and took another drink. "I think it'll get quite a bit of attention, and even if it doesn't, it'll still be fun. Just do it for the fun of it."

"Merde," she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "Fine fine." Delphine rolled her eyes. "But just this once. Can you at least tell me who else I'm staring with?"

 

Running her hands over her dreads, Cosima's eyes scanned the computer screen behind her glasses. At least she'd gained one follower. That made 147. She groaned and leaned back in her chair. What was she doing wrong? She'd seen plenty of people get way more followers than her. Hell, she'd watched a lot of them, trying to get a feel for the YouTube world, what people liked and didn't like, what would make her popular or make people hate her. She'd done everything she could think of: mixing humor and serious into all of her videos, having segments with cute little doodles, even adding small animals into a couple of her videos. But it still seemed like people didn't like her much. But maybe people just weren't interested in science that much these days. 

She sat back up and clicked on the messages folder. She had two new ones, which was kind of strange. She very rarely got messages, and never two at once. The first one wasn't anything major, one of her followers saying that he enjoyed her videos, and a couple things he would like to see her make videos about in the future. The second one caught her attention, though. 'Short Film Invite' Surely that was spam. Or sent to the wrong person. 

She opened it anyway, scanning it for anything that looked fishy. But there really wasn't anything. It looked legitimate. The message seemed to come from the director of a short film, taking place not too far from where she lived. He had seen some of her videos, and thought she would make a good star for his movie. There was a short synopsis of the plot, along with his personal email to respond to him. 

Cosima had never acted in her life. Accepting this could get her more followers. Or could even put her on a path to acting. Which could take her out of school. And she'd have to travel back and forth every day. Would they be able to work around her class schedule? But it could be a lot of fun. And maybe she'd even have a cute costar. 

Her mind made up, Cosima reached for her phone and copied the directors email, sending him a message that she was indeed interested. 

 

Two weeks later, Cosima handed a twenty dollar bill to the taxi driver and got out of the car, stepping back into the chilly air. There was a banner hanging on the otherwise plain, large black building. 'Orphan Black filming here' She took a deep breath and adjusted her purse on her shoulder before stepping through the doors. 

She was instantly overwhelmed. She didn't even know where to look. There were blindingly bright lights to her left, while the area to her right was hardly lit at all, although it did have a snack bar and food sounded so good right now. She inched her way toward it, still taking everything in. People were milling about, some running while others moved like snails. Some had headsets on, others had makeup or clothes in their hands, and still others just looked like normal people, but with way too much make up on. She felt very plain in her deep red dress with black ankle boots and deep gray scarf. Her dreads were half back in a sloppy bun, but at least she didn't feel so short today; her boots had 2 inch heels on them. 

She reached the snack table and popped an olive in her mouth as one woman caught her eye. She stopped chewing and let her jaw fall slack as the woman sat down in a chair, reading over some papers. Her blonde hair was left to its own devices, but not a strand was out of place, falling in curls just past her shoulders. Her left left was crossed over her right at the knee, encased in black skinny jeans with brown heeled boots that came almost to her knee. It paired well with her deep forest green loose fitting tank top that fell to her hips. She looked like she'd just thrown something on, the first thing she'd seen that morning in her closet, but somehow it also looked like she'd spent hours picking just the right combinations of colors to look good on her. 

Cosima popped another olive in her mouth and grabbed a water bottle before making her way over to the blonde. "Um, excuse me." She leaned slightly to the side, putting her hand out to wave, and almost forgot her next sentence. The woman's large brown eyes met hers as she turned to give Cosima her attention, and the smile that formed on her face made Cosima feel like she had no choice but to smile back. She glanced down at the water bottle in her hand, grappling to find her words, before meeting the other woman's gaze again. "Uh, I'm Cosima. I'm in the short film, although I'm not quite sure where to go or what to do." She gestured around at all the people, talking with her hands as she tended to do all the time. "I just got here and uh, yeah I'm a little lost," she added with a small chuckle. 

"Oh." The woman slightly folded her paper in half and stood up. "I can show you where to go. I've been here for a couple of days now. Come on, I'll take you to the director." She began to walk, being sure to stay slightly in front of Cosima, while also staying behind her. "You said you're in the short film? Who are you?"

"Oh, uh I'm Ellie." Her strong French accent had mostly melted Cosima. She'd barely even realized she'd been asked a question. "That's who I'm playing anyway, uh, yeah." She let her voice trail off. She sounded like an idiot. 

"Then you're my costar." She stopped walking and turned to face Cosima, extending her arm for a handshake. "I'm Delphine. Enchante."

The smile on Delphine's face set Cosima's heart racing. She took the hand in front of her, firm gripped and soft skinned, and smiled back, meeting her eyes. "Enchante."

 

"I feel like I've known you for years, not months." Delphine handed Cosima's suitcase to a man who threw it into the compartment under the bus. 

"I know." Cosima adjusted her purse on her shoulder and stuck her hands into her red jacket pockets, looking down. Cosima and Delphine had spent 2 months together now, although it felt like so much longer. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it up to Delphine. "I have your number. I'll call and text you. Just don't get too busy that you can't talk to me." She said this with a wink and a chuckle, but inside her heart was sinking. 

"I'll never be too busy to talk to you." She brought her lips to Cosima's, both their lips slightly quivering at what they both know is coming. 

Cosima pulled back and stepped away, eyes closed. "Uh, I should go." She hugged Delphine one last time, then stepped onto the bus and made her way to find a seat, not looking back, tears already filling her eyes. 

She couldn't help but think of all the things she was leaving, all the things she'd never have again. All the stolen glances on set, the kisses and late night dinner dates. The nights spent in her hotel room, or sometimes in Delphine's. She'd even managed to get Delphine high twice. That was a lot of fun. She felt close to Delphine, closer to anyone she'd ever been around. But she supposed all that was in the past now. She'd probably never see Delphine again, aside from on screen. 

Lost in her own thought, Cosima fished her phone out of her pocket when it chimed, not really paying attention. The text message was from Delphine, already. 

'See you soon. XO Eskimo Pie'

She smiled at the nickname, one she'd given to Delphine playfully one night on an ice cream run upon learning that she'd never had an Eskimo Pie. Cosima bought Delphine one of the ice cream treats, and she'd instantly become addicted. She typed a quick message back, saying she couldn't wait, and hit send. Would she really see the blonde woman who had taken Cosima by storm again? 

Cosima looked out the window. Time could only tell really, but she was hopeful. She smiled as the bus pulled away, and her phone chimed again. Would they ever go a day without talking? Cosima hoped not.


End file.
